happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Great Island of Fire
The Great Island of Fire is the 17th episode of Happy Tree Friends Hawaiian Style and the 17th and final episode of Season 1. In this episode, Pop and Cub and Uncle Fuzzy join Sniffles on a quest to discover lost golden treasure hidden on a secret island. Cast Starring: * Pop & Cub * Uncle Fuzzy * Sniffles Featruing: * Disco Bear * KoKo * Fizz Appearances: * Generic Tree Friends Plot At Uncle Fuzzy's house, Pop makes breakfast. Uncle Fuzzy is an amateur cook while his brother Pop is a pro. He serves pancakes and eggs to him Cub and Uncle Fuzzy. Cub makes a mess of his eggs when he plays with the yolk and splatters it on his face. Pop sees this and wipes Cub's face clean with a napkin. After breakfast, Sniffles comes to Uncle Fuzzy's house and asks them to accompany him to find lost treasure on the secret island known as The Great Island of Fire. Pop agrees. Pop gets his diaper bag out of the closet and packs extra diapers in it, some baby powder and some baby wipes. He also packs snacks for the adventure. The 4 of them head out on Sniffles' boat and head to the secret island. The get there to locate the treasure. At another part of the island, Disco Bear is trying to flirt with KoKo the Squirrel Hula dancer near a lava pit. KoKo tries her best to stay out of Disco Bear's way. Disco Bear puckers up and tries to kiss KoKo. But KoKo calls Fizz over to do something about Disco Bear. Fizz kicks Disco Bear in the nuts causing him to scream so loud that he loses his balance. KoKo and Fizz push Disco Bear into the lava pit to shut him up for good. Disco Bear's whole body melts bone and all. A couple of Generic Tree Friends applaud the 2 for their work. Meanwhile, Sniffles has led his team over to a fire marsh full of flaming geysers. They have to be very careful of the flames that spew out of the geysers. Cub sits down on a gyser and suddenly his diaper catches fire. Cub starts screaming catching the attention of Pop, Uncle Fuzzy and Sniffles who turn around to see Cub in danger. Pop springs into action by grabbing Cub off the geyser and running over to the ocean to put out the fire on Cub's diaper and saves his son's life. Pop is relieved and sees the back of Cub's burnt diaper which has also got wet and swollen and is still smoking. He goes and changes Cub. He sets down the diaper bag and grabs a diaper. He puts baby powder on Cub when he sees that his rear end is a little burned. He puts the new diaper on Cub. Cub is relieved. They later rejoin Sniffles and Uncle Fuzzy. Pop gets out his baby carrier so that Cub stays out of trouble. Sniffles tells Cub to be careful next time as Pop straps Cub in. After a while, the 4 head to a clearing and sit down on the grass and Pop goes into the diaper bag and gets I t the snacks he packed for the adventure. He passes them out to everyone and Cub gets his milk. Afterwards, they resume their adventure as they trek further on the island. They come to a cave and find the lost golden treasure. Sniffles packs up the treasure and they head back to Honolulu. Sniffles gives Pop, Cub and Uncle Fuzzy some treasure as a reward for going with him. Pop gets a gold crown as a reward for saving his son's life. Sniffles later heads over to the museum to submit the treasure he found to a generic tree friend curator. 3 days later the treasure Sniffles found is on display attracting the eyes of thousands ending the episode. Moral: "Never play with fire!" P.S.geyseryou next season! Deaths * Disco Bear falls into a lava pit courtesy of KoKo and Fizz. Injuries * Disco Bear gets kicked in the nuts by Fizz. (before death) * Cub's rear end is slightly burnt by his burning diaper. Destruction * Cub's diaper catches fire when he sits on a flaming geyser in the fire marsh and it swells up when Pop puts Cub into the ocean to out out the fire on his diaper. Trivia * This episode is the second time that Cub's diaper catches fire in Happy Tree Friends Hawaiian Style. The first was Flowers So Hot. The only difference is that Cub died in the former and survived in this episode. * This is the first time KoKo asks Fizz to do something about Disco Bear. * The moral of this episode includes a P.S. message telling viewers that the tree friends will see them next season. * This is the Season Finale of Season 1 of Happy Tree Friends Hawaiian Style. * This is also the last episode of Happy Tree Friends Hawaiian Style to use the standard credits from the normal HTF series. Next season will have the pages decorated to fit with the Hawaiian setting. * This episode marks the first appearance of Pop's diaper bag. Gallery Diaperfire.png|Cub's diaper has caught fire! At least his whole body didn't catch fire. That is one pain in the rear end. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Episodes With Only One Death Category:Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style Episodes